From Space
by KLEPTOkegasu
Summary: OS. AU - IC. Un concert ? C'est bien ce qu'il manquait à From Space. Tous ce qu'il fallait pour faire remonter le groupe du gouffre où il s'était empêtrés. Mais le pianiste et le chanteur ont autre choses en tête, et cela risque de tout gâcher. Le "NaguSuzu" duo va devoir se reprendre !


_Bonjour petit lecteur, te serais-tu perdu pour tomber malencontreusement sur cette fanfic ? Quelle triste erreur ... Vite, il est encore temps de faire demi-tour !_

_Ehehe, j'aime bien sortir deux trucs à la suite, ça fait celle qui travaille 24h/24 (FAUX)._

_Partons dans les véritables précisions. Sachez en premier lieu que ce _petit_ OS a plus d'un an, autant vous dire que ça faisait un bail qu'il traînait ... Donc si vous constatez un changement de style brutal, ou pas, dans l'écriture : c'est normal :D ! En plus, maintenant que je suis libérée de ce texte, je vais pouvoir tenter un autre Haruya x Fuusuke. Peut être. Ne rêvons pas trop non plus, j'ai un Kariya x Kirino à finir (ils sont tellement demandés !), et l'autre nouvelle série à lancer ... On verra !_

_Disclaimer : À mon grand dam les personnages d'IE ne m'appartiennent pas. Ni le groupe Linkin Park (uahaha). J'ai juste inventé le nom From Space, et les paroles de la chanson _Believes (ouais, mon anglais est nul).

**_JE VOUS ORDONNE D'ALLER ÉCOUTER LES CHANSONS DE LP MENTIONNÉES SI VOUS NE LES CONNAISSEZ PAS !_**

* * *

Nagumo **Haruya**  
_Chanteur - bassiste_  
Suzuno **Fuusuke**  
_Au synthé_  
**Hiroto** Kiyama  
_Chanteur_  
Midorikawa **Ryuuji**  
_Guitariste_  
Saginuma **Osamu**  
_Batteur_

* * *

Osamu n'avait pas trop ménagé Haruya, Fuusuke et Ryuuji quand il leurs annonça qu'un concert allait avoir lieu. Haruya tapait joyeusement le dos d'Osamu, croyant à une blague, Ryuuji n'y croyait pas non plus, riant avec Haruya, et Fuusuke alla simplement demander confirmation à Hiroto. Ils affichaient tous trois un sourire figés, comme transparent. Hiroto déboula pour foncer droit sur Fuusuke. "**Aïe**", "**Excuse-moi**" puis "**C'est pas grave**". Hiroto se planta devant ses trois amis éberlués.

**« On nous a invités à faire un concert,** clama-t-il, **dans deux semaines, sur la place de l'Aile, pour une fête régionale**. »

Haruya et Ryuuji restèrent éberlués. Fuusuke s'interrogea :

**« Mais,** demanda-t-il, **comment ça se fait que le maire de notre ville connaisse notre groupe ? From Space est tout récent ... »**

Hiroto signa sa négation par un haussement d'épaules. "**Je ne sais pas …**", puis ils se dispersèrent simplement, chacun allant répéter dans son coin. Seul Haruya suivit Fuusuke, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de musique.

**« Notre premier concert ****officiel****,** souffla Haruya en s'asseyant sur une chaise pliable.

- **Ça ****nous aiderait si Hiroto savait quelle chanson on jouera.**

- **Un concert … »** murmura Haruya, n'y croyant toujours pas.

Fuusuke s'installa à son synthé et joua quelques notes pour le régler. Il grommela en remarquant qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en être servit. Il leva les yeux vers la tête éberluée de son ami et lâcha un sourire avant d'appuyer sur une touche. Une note suraigu tira Haruya de ses réflexions. Il se tourna vers Fuusuke, qui commençait à jouer une mélodie. Haruya réfléchit un petit moment avant de reconnaître la chanson et faire un signe à Fuusuke.

**« ****It starts with … **commença Fuusuke.

**One thing**  
**I don't know why**  
**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**  
**Keep that in mind**  
**I designed this rhyme**  
**To explain in due time**  
**A****l****l****I****k****n****o****w**  
**Time is a valuable thing**  
**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**  
**Watch it count down to the end of the day**  
**The clocks ticks life away**  
**I****t****'****s****s****o****u****n****r****e****a****l**  
**Didn't look out below**  
**Watch the time go right out the window**  
**Trying to hold on**  
**But didn't even know**  
**Wasted it all just to**  
**W****a****t****c****h****y****o****u****g****o**  
**I kept everything inside and even though I tried**  
**It all fell apart**  
**What it meant to me**  
**Will eventually**  
**Be a memory**  
**Of a time when**

**I ****t****r****i****e****d ****s****o ****h****a****r****d**  
**And got so far**  
**But in the end**  
**It doesn't even matter**  
**I had to fall**  
**To lose it all**  
**But in the end**  
**It doesn't even matter****»**

Fuusuke joua la dernière note et clos la chanson. Haruya souffla un coup.

**« Tu te débrouille bien avec la partie de Hiroto,** dit-il à Fuusuke, **tu pourrais presque le remplacer.**

- **Ça ne va pas,j'ai trop de mal à jouer et à chanter en même temps. »**

Haruya haussa les épaules. La porte claqua et Hiroto entra.

**« Euh,** commença-t-il, l'air gêné, **j'ai oublié de présenter les chansons ...**

- **LES !? »**

Haruya et Fuusuke s'étaient exprimés en même temps.

**« Oui, ****les****,** reprit Hiroto, **on fera ... et bien "In the End" ...**

- **Quelle surprise**, le coupa Haruya.

- **... et "Believes". »**

Fuuske se leva d'un coup, appuyant sur toutes les touches de son synthé, déclenchant une onde musicale déchirante.

**« Believes!? **hurla Fuusuke, **mais ça va pas !? Cette chanson n'est pas du tout au point et on a que deux semaines pour la préparer !**

- **Écoute, c'est comme ça,** l'interrompit Hiroto, **on aura deux semaines pour la faire peut être, mais on la fera ! C'est une demande personnelle de la fille du maire.**

- **La fille du maire ?** demanda Fuusuke, plus calme.

- **Hasuike.****»** lui souffla Haruya.

Hiroto remercia Haruya d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la salle. Il passa une dernière fois la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour rajouter :

**« Répétition générale à 14h tapante ! »**

Puis il ferma la porte. Haruya se tourna lentement vers Fuusuke, la mine déconfite.

**« Wouha ! Believes ... mais même les paroles contiennent deux tonnes de coquilles ... »**

Fuusuke commença à jouer les notes de la chanson avant de lever les yeux vers son camarade.

**« Tu connais cette Hasuike**, demanda-t-il

- **Hein ? Bah oui, je traînait souvent avec elle quand on est arrivé. Elle me faisait visiter la ville. »**

_C'est vrai que ça ne fait que deux mois que nous sommes ici_ pensa Fuusuke. Il se remémora le déménagement, quand Haruya, Ryuuji, Hiroto, Osamu et lui avaient décidé de vivre en colocation dans une minuscule maison, pour "aider" à la formation du groupe. Ils ne payaient pas le loyer, leur "père" s'en chargeait, pour le moment. Le seul hic est que s'installer en ville n'excluait pas les plaintes des voisins ...

Haruya tapota le sol pour attirer son attention.

**« Il est 13h30**, demanda-t-il, **tu veux répéter ? »**

Suzuno soupira. Il quitta son synthé pour s'avancer vers son ami, les mains dans les poches.

**« Je n'ai pas envie ... On va faire une répétition de malade tout à l'heure, tu ne veux pas faire autre chose ? »**

Il s'était assez rapproché pour n'être qu'à un souffle de Haruya

**« Et tu as quoi as proposer »** souffla Haruya.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Fuusuke chercha à enlacer son ami, mais quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la pièce. Les deux garçons se séparèrent instantanément, comme si ils s'étaient pris une châtaigne. Mais l'intrus les avaient quand même vus.

**« Aaaaaaah**, gémit Ryuuji, **je vous dérange, désolééé … »**

Il arborait un sourire parfaitement idiot. Fuusuke était devenu rouge, et balbutiait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase.

**« Ryuuji,** s'énerva Haruya, **on toque avant d'entrer !**

- **Mais je pensais pas que vous ferriez ça ici,** se défendit-il

- **Mais mêêême !**

- **Vous devriez faire ça dans des endroits plus discrets. »** lança Ryuuji sur un ton malicieux.

Haruya lui mis une petite claque sur la tête.

**« Idiot !**

- **Mais c'est pas ma fauuuuuuute,** continua Ryuuji.

- **Bon, qu'est ce qui tu voulais ?**

- **Mon médiator ! »**

Il refit un sourire idiot et se repris une claque de la part de Haruya. Quand il quitta enfin la pièce, Haruya se tourna vers Fuusuke.

**« Tu ... tu lui en as parlé,** commença Fuusuke.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut lui faire confiance.**

- **Mais ... tu ne m'a pas prévenu ...**

- **Je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord, que tu désapprouverais et que tu m'en voudrais.**

- **T'as vraiment pas de cervelle ... **»

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il se recolla contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

* * *

Osamu fit tourner ses baguettes entre ses doigts et les tapa doucement contre le petit tom. À sa gauche, Haruya et Ryuuji discutait tout en accordant leur instrument. À sa droite, Fuusuke jouait quelques notes en faisant varier les sons. Devant lui, Hiroto réglait le micro, ainsi que les derniers boutons des caisses de sons. Le voisinage allait encore râler.

La salle de répétition, contrairement à la salle de musique, était en sous-sol, et beaucoup mieux équipée. Mais l'aspect sous-terrain donnait à la pièce une étrange lumière de film de science-fiction.

« **Un deux, test !** » toussa Hiroto dans le micro.

Haruya répliqua aussitôt en empoignant son propre micro et le plaquant contre sa bouche :

« **Oui, allô Uston, nous sommes bien arrivés à destination. Krshhhh, à vous !** »

Ryuuji partit dans un fou-rire, et Hiroto marmonna un « **Gnagnagna, très drôle !** ». Mais presque aussitôt, le sérieux reprit. Les mains étaient moites, les doigts tremblaient. Il y avait des gestes imprécis, des mots écorchés. Osamu fit tomber ses baguettes, Ryuuji son médiator, et Haruya sauva son micro de justesse. Le groupe était à fleur de peau. Après plus de trois heures de répétition acharnées, Hiroto brandit enfin plusieurs feuilles de papiers déchirées et raturées, avec un grand sourire.

« **On a la musique !** »

Des sourires germèrent enfin sur les lèvres des membres de From Space. Ils soufflèrent, étirèrent leurs membres engourdis, délaissés enfin de ce poids pesant. Mais ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une accalmie, que ce « poids » les attendaient toujours, tapis dans l'ombre, et qu'il fallait profiter au maximum de chaque moment de répit. Le regard glacé de Fuusuke rencontra celui, brûlant, d'Haruya. Un regard.

Ryuuji, sans pudeur, ôta son tee-shirt, avec une grimace. Haruya tira sur le sien pour le sentir, et suivit aussitôt l'exemple de son ami. Les cinq garçons se regardèrent.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule douche dans la maison.

Ce fût Ryuuji qui gagna cette course. Fier, il chantait fort sous l'eau qu'il devait avoir rendu glacé, et prenait tout son temps. Haruya s'était assis dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol, et marmonnait toutes les insultes qu'il pouvait imaginer. Fuusuke le rejoignit, et s'assit derrière lui.

« **Fatigué ?**

- **Non, **lança Haruya, **pas le moins du monde ! Des répét' comme ça, je peux en enchaîner quinze ! Facilement.**

- **Alors on sera prêt pour le spectacle.**

- **Mmmh …** »

On entendit un soudain bruit sourd, qui fit sursauter les deux amants. Hiroto, exaspéré, venait de donner un coup de pied dans la porte de la salle de bain en vociférant des menaces. Osamu était plié de rire, et les deux autres le rejoignirent très vite. L'effet fût immédiat, deux minutes plus tard, Ryuuji sortait de la salle de bain, la tête basse.

« **SOUMIS**, hurla Haruya en l'entendant monter à l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres.

- **Tais-toi**, le gronda Osamu,** il va revenir ! **»

Pour toute réponse, Haruya haussa dédaigneusement les épaules. Fuusuke regarda sa mine pincée, celle qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait rembarré, pour paraître plus fort, pour faire croire que ça ne le touchait pas. Une vague de chaleur monta en lui, une vague violente d'émotions, de désir. Lentement, difficilement, se contenant, il se baissait, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouge, qui sursauta. Mais il ne dit rien. Personne ne dit rien.

Ryuuji était passé en premier, Hiroto le succéda, puis Osamu prit la place. Quand il sortit, il était tard. Il souhaita bonne nuit aux deux derniers, et monta à l'étage, fatigué. Haruya et Fuusuke (maintenant assis à la même marche) suivirent Osamu des yeux, jusqu'à entendre claquer la porte de sa chambre. Puis ils se regardèrent. Haruya s'élança presque aussitôt, avec le rire de celui qui devance son adversaire, mais sentit une pression sur sa cheville, et se rétama lourdement au sol. Tranquillement, Fuusuke passa à côté de lui en sifflotant. Haruya marmonna un « 'pas juste … », et s'assit contre le mur, à côté de la porte de la salle de bain qui venait de se refermer sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs, qui avait pris soin d'aborder une mine supérieur en passant la porte. Haruya se recroquevilla, enfouissant son nez entre ses deux genoux, et entourant ses jambes de ses bras, il se lamentait d'être aussi lourdeau. Mais la porte se rouvrit, et Fuusuke passa sa tête.

«** Alors, **s'exclama-t-il, **tu viens ou non ?** »

Haruya releva vivement la tête. Il sourit, et se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre son comparse, tout heureux. Ils devraient se serrer sous la douche, mais ça importait peu. Si peu ! Après ça, les deux ne se sentaient pas le courage de dormir seuls. Donc Fuusuke vint dans le lit d'Haruya, vint se coller à lui, lui passer les mains dans les cheveux, lui couvrir la peau de baisers, lui montrer tout ce qu'il pouvait montrer en amour. Il souriait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux joues.

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Souriant.

* * *

Personne ne fit de commentaire en voyant Haruya et Fuusuke descendre déjeuner ensembles. Les tartines furent vite englouties, et puis tout le monde s'enferma dans sa chambre. Chacun travaillait dans son coin, des copies de la musique ayant été faites. Même timing, à 14 heure tous se retrouvèrent au sous-sol pour perfectionner la chanson. Ça dura une semaine entière. Une semaine frénétique. Tout le monde étaient exténués, les cernes s'étaient creusées dans tous les yeux ternis par le manque de sommeil. Hiroto accorda finalement deux jours entiers de « congé » à son groupe.

« **Où est-ce que tu vas, **questionna Fuusuke en retrouvant Haruya dans le couloir de l'entrée, en train d'enfiler son manteau, **tu sors ?**

- **Oui, **lui répondit celui-ci avec un large sourire, **je vais retrouver An !** »

Fuusuke sentit son cœur se serrer.

« **Et … tu y vas seul ?**

- **Ah ? Non, je pensais que tout le monde voudrait se reposer, alors je n'ai rien dit. Mais tu peux venir, si tu veux.**

- **Oui !** »

Fuusuke se trouva une voix bien aigüs.

« **Oui, **reprit-il plus doucement, **ça me changera les idées.**

- **Enfile ton manteau, vite, il fait froid !** »

Et le garçon aux yeux de glace mitrailla son ami, avec un regard explicite : « **T'es sérieux là ? **». Haruya lui offrit un immense sourire, et ils sortirent.

Pour toute personne normale, il faisait frisquet.

Pour Haruya, il gelait.

Pour Fuusuke, il faisait chaud, et il retourna vite dans leur maison pour reposer son manteau et le troquer contre une veste légère, qu'il ne ferma même pas.

From Space avait emménagé dans une petite ville paumée au milieu du Japon, posée sur une haute colline, et toute en pente. Ils s'étaient mis au centre-ville, à côté d'une boulangerie, près d'une épicerie et du boucher. L'emplacement parfait. S'ils descendaient, ils arriveraient au gymnase, à la piscine municipale, à la bibliothèque et à la mairie. S'ils montaient, ils iraient vers le supermarché, l'église et la colline. Le tout aux environs de dix minutes de marche.

Fuusuke avait enfoncé ses mains au fin fond de ses poches et marchait sans rien dire, emmuré dans un silence inexplicable. Mais Haruya ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il marchait d'un pas joyeux, sautillant littéralement sur place, tout en avançant. Vu la direction qu'ils prenaient, le garçon aux cheveux immaculés déduit qu'Hasuike les attendait à l'église. Et il avait raison. Elle était là, assise sur les marches devant la « maison de Dieu ». Ses cheveux roux s'étaient perdus dans le foulard gris qu'elle avait mis autour de son cou, et qui retombait sur la veste qui la protégeait du froid. Elle avait mis une jupe noir et des collants avec des bottes, toute de noire vêtue.

« **Elle porte le deuil ou bien ?** » ricana Fuusuke.

Mais il avait parlé dans le vide. Haruya était déjà parti vers elle. Elle se leva en le voyant, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant d'un coup. Le garçon au yeux de glace plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout, même.

Haruya et Hasuike se saluèrent, tout sourire, et commencèrent à discuter en parlant fort. Ils avaient un air enjoués, et leur sourire ne les quittaient pas. Fuusuke sentit une cruelle pointe de jalousie le prendre. Enfin, son ami se retourna vers lui.

« **C'est Suzuno Fuusuke, **dit-il à Hasuike,** je t'en ai parlé. Il joue au synthé et … c'est mon meilleur ami !**

-** Enchanté, **murmura-t-elle.

- **Fuu, je te présente An !** »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige serra les dents en entendant Haruya appeler Hasuike par son prénom. Il marmonna un vague « salut » entre ses dents. Il en avait marre.

« **Haruya, **lança-t-il soudainement, **je rentre !** »

Et sans plus attendre de réponse, il exécuta un demi-tour, et s'en alla.

* * *

La blessure était profonde. Alors que Fuusuke resta enfermé dans sa chambre à broyer du noir, il apprit d'Hiroto que Haruya avait passé la journée entière avec Hasuike. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'enfouit sous sa couette, sans rien manger, jusqu'au lendemain. Blessé, il continua à jeûner toute la matinée. Seul Hiroto s'enquit de son état, mais il se fit copieusement baladé. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, on toqua.

Silence.

Nouvelle tentative.

Fuusuke s'enfouit un peu plus sous ses draps.

« **Fuu, t'es sérieux là !?** »

C'était Haruya. Aussitôt le cœur du garçon aux cheveux blancs se serra cruellement. Il ne répondit toujours pas, mais s'assit dans son lit pour fixer intensément la porte. Comme pour essayer de transmettre à travers la cloison de bois son hostilité, sa jalousie, son mal, tout ce qu'il avait accumulé pendant ces deux jours. Un coup sourd retentit, la porte s'ébranla.

« **Merde, c'est quoi ton problème !?**

- **C'est toi mon problème !** » lança Fuusuke d'une voix rauque sans trop réfléchir.

Le silence retomba soudainement, lourdement. L'adolescent de glace plaqua une main sur sa bouche, regrettant aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Le fait que son ami n'y répondit rien voulait clairement dire que ça l'avait heurté. Plus, ou moins … La poignée s'abaissa, une fois doucement, puis une deuxième fois plus violemment, et un coup d'épaule fut donné dans le haut rectangle de bois.

« **Ouvre-moi immédiatement cette foutue porte, **vociféra le jeune homme au tempérament de feu, **ou je la défonce et tu pourras payer les frais !**

- **Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne, encore moins de toi ! Retourne rapper avec les autres, retourne rapper pour ta An !**

- **Quoi … Qui ? An !? **»

Nouveau silence, où la poignée de la porte resta baissée, comme figée. Fuusuke eu à nouveau la nette impression d'avoir sortie une idiotie. Il entendit un hoquet étranglé, moitié toussotement, et un nouveau bruit sourd contre la porte, mais moins violent que les autres. L'adolescent enfermé dans sa chambre se releva lentement, intrigué, commença à mettre un pied à terre, et, tandis qu'il en mettait un deuxième, entendit un rire. Oui, Haruya rigolait d'un petit rire nerveux, sûrement adossé à la porte, d'où le bruit sourd. Fuusuke se sentit rougir de honte.

« **Allons, **bégaya Haruya en se retenant de rire autant qu'il le pouvait,** tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux, Fuu ? An n'est qu'une amie, vraiment, qu'une amie. Sincèrement, tu souffre pour ça ?** »

Toujours sans répondre, l'intéressé, vaincu, tourna la clé de la porte. Le verrou s'ouvrit avec un bruit de mécaniques, mais comme Haruya était appuyé tout contre, et que la poignée était baissée, la porte claqua violemment, une masse humaine s'étala par terre sur le dos avec le « Ouarf ! » des poumons venant de se vider. Il toussa deux ou trois fois avant d'inspirer une longue goulée d'air. Fuusuke s'était accroupi à côté de lui, et le secouait en lui demandant si il allait bien.

«** Idiot !** souffla Haruya en entourant un bras autour du cou de son ami, **c'est à moi de demander si tu vas bien ! Tu as souffert pour rien !** »

Et il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ne se sentait pas assez de force pour se retirer, et alla donc tout contre lui, se laissant faire.

« **Attends, attends, **s'inquiéta-t-il en rompant le baiser, **la porte !** »

Sans plus chercher, l'autre la referma avec un coup de pied.

* * *

« **Bien,** s'exclama Hiroto en réglant les caissons de son, **il nous reste cinq jours avant ce fameux concert … Vous savez que la pub a été énorme ? On dit que la place sera bombée !**

- **Et on ne leur proposera que deux chansons,** questionna Osamu.

- **J'y ai pensé,** renchérit le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, **un autre groupe sera là aussi. Ne me demandez pas, je ne sais plus lequel ! On nous as juste demandé de tenir entre dix et vingt minutes… **

- **In The End, quatre minutes … **

- **Believes, trois minutes.**

- **On y rajoutera quelques unes que nous connaissons, en restant dans le thème … **

- **Linkin Park,** le coupa Haruya.

- **Ouaip. Numb, ou Breaking The Habit, …** »

Haruya fit la trogne en entendant le nom des chansons. _Sûrement à cause du manque de rap_, déduisit Fuusuke.

« **Et une troisième ?** hasarda Ryuuji, **Faint ? With you ? **

- **Victimized, **rigola Osamu.

- **Allooons, **renchérit Ryuuji, **on sait bien que Hiroto ne sait pas screamer !**

- **No More Sorrow.** »

Silence. Les regards étaient braqués sur l'adolescent aux cheveux de braises, qui avait annoncé la chanson d'un air parfaitement placide. Ryuuji eu un rire nerveux.

« **Tu ne sais pas screamer, **murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

- **Et bien, **répondit Hiroto du tac au tac, **ce sera le moment de s'y mettre ! Sincèrement, on se spécialise sur des reprises de Linkin Park, et moi, le chanteur, je ne sais même pas faire ça … Ça ne ruinera pas le concert. J'y arriverais, je vous promet ! **»

Personne ne répliqua, ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête, soucieux. _Et puis,_ pensa Fuusuke, _sur cette chanson ce n'est pas vraiment du scream, il existe pire …_ Mais même penser très fort cela ne le rassura pas. Les répétitions reprirent lentement leur court, l'épreuve de la fameuse chanson Believes étant passée, ils adoptèrent un rythme plus lent, répétant souvent chacun de leur côté, Hiroto et Haruya, Haruya et Ryuuji, Ryuuji et Osamu. Au synthé, Fuusuke s'isolait. Il plaquait un énorme casque sur ses oreilles et se coupait des autres, réglant, jouant sur son clavier, essayant tel et tel son, telle et telle nuance, etc …

Lentement, les jours passaient, tout était prêt, tout le monde amélioraient petit à petit leur chanson, de plus en plus sur les nerfs. La veille du concert, les cinq amis furent demandés à la place de l'Aile pour 'tester' les installations. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent l'autre groupe (trois emos tout sourire faisant aussi du rock, mais avec leur propre chansons), le maire, et …

« **An !** »

Fuusuke se figea en entendant Haruya scander ce nom avec une joie non-retenue. Et après il s'étonnait qu'il soit jaloux !?

Pour midi, après une matinée passée à sauter sur les planches de l'estrade, on leur donna des sandwichs et des boissons et on les envoya se balader en ville. Évidemment, Hasuike se fit un plaisir d'accompagner les deux amis, qui étaient partis pour se balader _seuls_. Ils prirent la rue principale de la ville et remontèrent, longeant les magasins, les restaurants où les clients affluaient, les bars aux odeurs de cigarette, les magasins de jeux qui étalaient leurs nouveautés dans la vitrine. Fuusuke, contraint de rester avec l'autre indésirable, la détailla. Il devait se l'avouer, elle était mignonne. Encore avec une jupe, de couleur bleu jean cette fois, qui dévoilait des jambes fines et interminables, protégées par des collants. Son visage rayonnait de joie, de bonté, elle avait un petit sourire timide et des yeux pétillants. Ses cheveux brillaient doucement sous la lumière du soleil d'hiver. Elle les avait attachés en une grossière queue-de-cheval qui laissait retomber des mèches sur ses joues. Fuusuke se mis à rougir. Elle avait l'air d'une fille chouette, avenante et réaliste, quelqu'un qui irait très bien avec Haruya. Peut être devait-il les laisser, et même faire en sorte qu'ils se mettent ensemble ? Mais cette pensée lui déchira le cœur, et il se dit en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe que jamais il ne le supporterait. Et si … c'était mieux pour Haruya ? Après tout, les couples hétéro ont toujours été beaucoup mieux vus que des couples d'homosexuels. Jamais cette pensée ne l'avait effleuré, il se mit à y réfléchir, oubliant d'écouter les deux autres. Midi passa, ils furent retenus encore une petite heure pour les derniers détails, et enfin ils purent rentrer chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour, à pied, l'adolescent de glace était encore absent, ailleurs …

« **Tu sais,** lui murmura Haruya en prenant de la distance avec les autres, ralentissant, **tu doute en ce moment, tu es jaloux … Si tu veux, je peux te prouver que je t'aime … **

-** Et comment, l**ui répondit Fuusuke en relevant légèrement la tête, **comment compte-tu me donner plus d'amour que tu ne m'en donne aujourd'hui ?**

- **Je ne sais pas ! Je trouverai, en tout cas … Et puis, j'aimerais quelque chose de ta part, qui me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

- **Je t'écoute.**

- **Dis-moi,** -il se rapprocha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille - **trois mots, dis-moi que tu m'aime.** »

Aussitôt Fuusuke piqua un fard et s'éloigna en exécutant quelques pas en crabe.

« **T … T'as des idées déplacées !** »

Haruya haussa les épaules, et s'éloigna. Son _petit-copain_ ne le rattrapa pas.

* * *

Le Jour J. Les cinq membres de groupe étaient cloîtrés dans leur salle de répétition, courbés, la tête entre les mains. On se rongeait les ongles, on grignotait quelque chose (Ryuuji était à son quinzième 'morceau de pain'), on regrettait de ne pas avoir accès aux instruments, histoire de s'assurer une énième fois que tout marchait correctement. Le matin même, tout avait été installé sur la place, ils avaient dû rentrer en accord avec l'autre groupe quand aux instruments. La batterie et le synthé (au grand dam de Fuusuke) ne bougeraient pas, les guitares resteraient dans les mains des musiciens. Le concert était à 21h00, il était 15h. Haruya serra les poings en comptant combien d'heures il restait. Il était horriblement irrité, et son ami aux cheveux blancs l'avait bien compris. Il connaissait même une des raisons de sa mauvaise humeur …

« **Bon,** marmonna Hiroto, les mains sous le menton, **on va pas rester à moisir dans cet endroit cloîtré … Sortez, ça vous fera du bien. Mais je veux tout le monde à l'heure du concert ! **»

Inutile de le dire deux fois, c'était sûr que tous seraient sur place une heure avant. Haruya s'apprêtait à enfiler son manteau pour sortir, mais renonça. Il alla jeter un coup d'œil à la salle de bain, toqua aux WC, fit le tour du salon, retourna dans la salle de répétition avant de se faire sèchement renvoyé par Hiroto, alla ouvrir toutes les portes des chambres, pour les refermer. Finalement, il se planta au milieu des escaliers, sourcils froncés. Osamu et Ryuuji étaient allés acheter des trucs à manger, Hiroto travaillait son scream, mais il y en avait un qui avait simplement disparu, et qui restait introuvable … En désespoir de cause, Haruya jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Il serait sortis sans le lui dire !? Il fit demi-tour, et commença à décider qu'il poireauterait dans le jardin, lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Les poings serrés, tapant des talons en avançant dans le couloir, il se planta devant la porte des WC.

« **Fuusukeeeeeee …** »

Dans l'espace restreint, l'autre sursauta. Il se mordit les lèvres, se maudissant d'avoir été découvert. Le garçon au tempérament de feu tapa du poing contre la porte en bois.

« **Fuu, tu t'es encore enfermé !**

- **C'est mes oignons ! Arrêtes de t'occuper de moi !**

- **Mais t'es con ou quoi !? J'm'inquiètes si je veux ! Ouvre, que je t'en colle une !**

- **Laisse-moi,** gémit Fuusuke qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-** Tu m'as déjà vu abandonner ? Je suis capable de défoncer la porte pour t'en faire sortir. **»

Fuusuke ne répondit rien. Assis par terre, les bras entourant ses jambes, il enfouit son visage entre ses genoux. Parce qu'il savait que son ami en était parfaitement capable. Il y eu un long moment de silence, puis les pas s'éloignèrent. Le jeune homme aux cheveux immaculés releva la tête, étonné. Haruya avait laissé tomber … Son cœur se serra, mais il ignora ses sentiments. Il avait eu ce qu'il avait donné l'impression de vouloir …

Fuusuke se mordit les lèvres. Depuis que les deux semaines de tension palpable avaient happé le groupe, il ne savait même plus où donner de la tête dans son fouillis de sentiments. C'était parfait, de souffrir ainsi intérieurement à quelques heures d'un concert décisif. Que dire, que faire, que penser. Il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même. Il aimerait tellement n'avoir jamais remarqué cette proximité entre Haruya et An, n'avoir jamais été jaloux, et même peut-être …

N'avoir jamais aimé.

Lassé, la tête maintenant vidée après sa petite crise, il se releva en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre la cuvette des WC, et ouvrit la porte. Haruya l'attendait juste devant. Placidement, le garçon du froid referma la porte en tournant la clé trente fois. Ce con, il lui avait fait peur !

« **T'es un gosse, Fuu …** soupira Haruya.

- **C'est toi le gosse ! Tu comprend rien ou quoi !?**

- **Ah non,** rigola-t-il, **ça c'est sûr que je ne comprend rien.** »

Fuusuke eut un pincement au cœur. Il y avait une certaine véracité dans ses propos.

Et la vérité fait mal.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait t'expliquer !?** craqua Fuusuke, **rien ne t'a suffit jusque là ? Idiot ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ma jalousie me ronge, elle me hante ! Et ça me pousse à te haïr ! Je me dis … Je me dis que An est mille fois mieux que moi, tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec moi. Mais tu persiste, tu reste à mes côtés, est-ce que c'est par pitié !? Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Sors avec elle, n'ai pas peur pour moi, je suis un grand garçon. Je te fais du mal … Regarde, je ne suis même pas capable de te dire « je t'aime », c'est pathétique ! Et si … **

- **Fuusuke … **

-** Et si je ne t'aimais pas vraiment ?** »

Un hoquet. Ce silence là transperça Fuusuke de part et d'autre, douloureusement. Il regardait par terre, comme s'il pouvait capter le regard d'Haruya, même derrière la porte. Après quelques secondes, le rappeur brisa le silence :

« **Tu es pathétique. **» finit-il par souffler.

Et ses pas s'éloignèrent de nouveau. Le garçons aux cheveux couleur neige plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour se retenir de hurler, contenir ses pleurs qui lui charcutaient la gorge. Il ne reviendra pas, cette fois.

* * *

Les cinq heures passèrent avec une lenteur agonisante. Abattu et honteux, Fuusuke s'était empressé d'enfiler sa veste pour disparaître dehors. Il marchait la boule au ventre, par peur de croiser Haruya à chaque rue, à chaque place. Au final il alla s'asseoir sur un muret qui lui donnait une excellente vue d'ensemble de la place où aurait lieu le concert. Et il y resta. Longtemps. À un moment il vit une petite silhouette se poster à côté de lui, le regard tourné dans la même direction.

«** Aah, quel spectacle magnifique … **» rigola Ryuuji avec un sourire malicieux.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Alors celui aux yeux réglisses attrapa le bras de son compagnon, et le tira loin de sa solitude mélancolique. Courant à moitié, ils traversèrent les rues jusqu'à rejoindre Osamu. Alors ils partirent en quête de connaissances, finissant par se caler – bredouilles – à un bar. Le plus grand des trois les rabroua de ne pas prendre plus d'un verre de bière. Ils rirent joyeusement, réussissant avec brio à mettre de côté le concert. À aucun moment Ryuuji n'insista auprès de Fuusuke pour connaître les raisons de son isolement. Et ça le fit sourire à nouveau, heureux de voir qu'il comptait pour ses amis.

Mais la pointe de douleur ne disparaissait pas.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, ils foulèrent enfin la scène. Hiroto courut directement vers le devant de l'estrade pour saluer bien haut les fans attroupés autour. Ryuuji déglutit en portant son regard écarquillé vers cette foule. C'était, vraiment, beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils avaient espérer. L'autre groupe qui était passé juste avant étant plus populaire, ils leurs avaient peut-être ramené quelques spectateurs. Hiroto se plaça derrière son micro, faisant au passage un bref salut au maire assis un peu plus loin. Ryuuji passa sa guitare, et fit un tour sur lui-même en sautillant, surexcité. Alors qu'il venait de coincer son métronome entre ses doigts, Haruya aperçu une silhouette au premier rang, juste devant lui. Il s'accroupit alors, pour taper dans la main de An et enchaîner avec un clin d'œil. Fuusuke ferma les yeux. Rien ne comptait plus que sa musique, maintenant. Hiroto se tourna vers lui, comme un signal, et l'adolescent aux yeux bleu paon commença à appuyer sur les touches de son synthé. Les notes du piano s'enchaînaient d'une main, tandis qu'il gérait les scratch de l'autre. Ils se mirent à chanter, et la batterie vibra en même temps que le rap d'Haruya.

« _**So unreal …**_ »

Le cri d'Hiroto s'enchaîna sur l'arrivée de la guitare électrique, que Ryuuji se faisait une joie de faire entendre. Il était quand même rentré dans la chanson, et prenait un air sérieux. Au deuxième couplet Fuusuke jeta un regard du coin de l'œil vers son _meilleur ami_. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour le regarder aussi tout en chantant :

« _**Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore … **_»

Le cœur du garçon aux yeux glacés fit un bond. Il tourna la tête violemment, ne se concentrant que sur ses doigts. Une perle de sueur glissa sur sa tempe. Il avait faillis faire une fausse note. La voix si particulière de Hiroto, et celle tranchante d'Haruya en accord enchantèrent le public. La tête du groupe sourit, puis souffla dans son micro pour annoncer la prochaine chanson :

« **Breaking the Habit.** »

Aucun des musiciens ne s'autorisa cette fois à un quelconque écart de conduite. Seul Ryuuji fit un saut au premier refrain, se rapprochant de Hiroto jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Les fangirls se mirent à hurler. Deux chansons, et ils étaient déjà en sueur. Après quelques demandes dans le genre «** FAITES DU BRUIT ! **», une tension invisible attrapa soudainement les tripes des membres de From Space. La prochaine chanson était No More Sorrow. Sans être trop insistant, ils levèrent les yeux vers leur chanteur. Yeux fermés, il avait appuyé son front contre le métal froid du micro, et attendait le début. Avec beaucoup d'application, Ryuuji se mit à faire gémir sa guitare. Le rythme frappa, et Fuusuke activa l'enregistrement de la mélodie tout juste jouée par le guitariste. C'était l'inconvénient de n'avoir qu'une seule guitare.

On avait l'impression qu'un silence général pesait sur la place.

«_** Are you lost, in your lies !?**_ »

La chanson permis au garçon aux cheveux immaculés de souffler. Ici, il avait peu de travail. Mais son cœur battait toujours, l'adrénaline lui faisait tourner la tête. Trop de sentiments. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, la chanson se cloua. Haruya et Ryuuji félicitèrent d'une même voix leur chanteur, débordants de soulagement. Mais le plus dur était à peine passé. Jusqu'ici ils ne faisaient que des reprises, marcher sur une voie déjà tracée. Ils n'avaient pas énormément de travail, juste modifier certaines choses, certaines notes, parfois certaines paroles. Hiroto inspira longuement. Believes était leur enfant, leur première chanson originale.

Après s'être concertés du regard, on annonça la chanson. Haruya ouvrit le bal à la basse. Ryuuji le suivit, essayant d'abord d'être discret, pour monter crescendo. Et à la rupture Hiroto lâcha un cri, qui fit partir la batterie et le synthétiseur.

« **Listen to those who come from the sky,** commença Haruya par-dessus le cri, **we don't do rimes, the only goal is to communicate our message. Open your eyes. Believes.**

- _**You look at the sky, **_chanta Hiroto doucement, _**you don't understand.**_

- _**Why ? **_répondit le rappeur.

-_** Only the question is important for you, forgetting the answer. You suffer in silence.**_

-_** Is that something you should be proud of ?**_

- _**Others around you don't understand, they try to help you ...**_

- _**Why ?**_ » souffla Haruya.

Ryuuji fit jouer ses doigts sur le manche de sa guitare, se rapprochant du petit micro qu'on lui avait installé.

« _**Believes, **_chanta-t-il en cœur avec Fuusuke et Osamu.

- _**There are no moon without sun, **_les coupèrent Hiroto et Haruya, _**there are no men without earth. Nobody is alone, there are always somebody to say : **_

**BELIEVES !**

_**There are no place for somebody who's alone, 'cause we've all got a friend who tell : come with me. **_

- **Believes ... **» gémit Fuusuke dans son micro.

Leur texte pouvait comporter bien des coquilles, bien des imperfections, ils s'en fichaient maintenant. Ce dont ils avaient peur il y a quelques minutes n'était maintenant qu'un lointain souvenir. Emporté par les chansons précédentes, les fans ne durent rien remarquer. La chanson finie on demandait le « encore », mais les musiciens durent décliner avec déception. Déjà les gens qui considéraient cette heure trop tardive repartaient.

Les yeux dans le vide, Fuusuke réfléchissait. Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ryuuji quelques heures plus tôt. Parce que oui, ils avaient finis par avoir un tête à tête à propos de sa mauvaise humeur. Sachant que son ami aux cheveux verts était au courant pour sa relation avec Haruya, il s'était confié. Après une longue hésitation, il avait finis par seulement lui conseiller de suivre ce que lui dicter son cœur : le laisser partir, ou tenter de retourner vers lui.

« **Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.** »

Avec une douleur à la poitrine, il répéta cette phrase encore et encore.

Alors, il s'avança sur la scène, allant directement vers Haruya. Décidé, il empoigna son micro.

« **J'aimerais … **commença-t-il, **j'aimerais dire un mot. J'aimerais dire un mot aux personnes qui sont venues pour notre concert. Merci d'avoir supporté notre bruit** – rire -**, de vous être déplacé si c'est spécialement pour nous, et merci de votre soutien … **»

Il marcha de côté pour se rapprocher d'Hiroto, qui l'observait en souriant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

*« **On remerciera aussi ceux qui nous ont invité … **

- **Monsieur le Maire, **salua Hiroto en prenant part au jeu.

- **… ceux qui sont dans les coulisses, qui se sont occupés du son. Merci à tous.** »

On rigola, certains applaudirent.

« **Mais j'ai autre chose dans le cœur,** continua Fuusuke, les réduisant au silence. **Parce que nous sommes un groupe amateur, nous ne le cachons pas, aujourd'hui était notre premier concert. Pendant deux semaines nous nous sommes donnés à fond, des répétitions à n'en pas finir … Tous, je pense, avions les nerfs à fleur de peau. Le résultat est là : vous êtes beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que nous avions espérer !**

-** MERCI !** » hurlèrent tous les membres du groupe.

Un nouvel engouement happa les spectateurs, qui se joignirent à leur cri. Dans le capharnaüm, Fuusuke continuait toujours à qui voulait l'entendre :

« **Certains surtout devenaient de vrais idiots, laissaient place à leurs sentiments négatifs, et en faisaient pâtir les autres. J'ai été personnellement un parfait idiot. Haruya, pardonne-moi …** »

Dans la foule, la jeune An écarquilla les yeux, avant de sauter joyeusement en applaudissant. Les cinq membres de From Space rirent aux éclats, et quittèrent la scène avec mille saluts pour le public. Ne voulant pas être envahis par des fangirls un peu trop collantes, ils coururent aussitôt loin de la petite fête. Collés les uns contre les autres pour combattre le froid, les étuis de guitares tapants avec des bruits sourds, An finit par les rejoindre. Ryuuji, Hiroto et Osamu décidèrent de rentrer les instruments rapidement, pour passer du temps au village et s'amuser. Fuusuke fut tenter de les rejoindre, mais voir Haruya discuter activement avec sa grande amie lui grignota toute forme de joie. Résigné, épaules affaissées, il exécuta un demi-tour avec pour seul but de rentrer à l'appartement. Et dormir.

« **Fuu ! **»

Un battement de cœur, le sang qui se glace. Le garçon du froid souffla un coup pour se calmer, se doutant bien que son ami n'allait que lui demander s'il voulait l'accompagner au village, avec An. Mais quand il se retourna, il était seul.

« **Où est Hasuike, **s'étonna-t-il.

- **Elle a préféré nous laisser entre nous,** annonça-t-il avec malice, **et autant te dire que ça m'arrange !**

- **…... Hein ?**

- **Quoi, tu ne la trouvais pas un peu collante ? **

- **Si … Oui, non ! Je ne la connais pas vraiment … **

- **Bref. On rentre ? J'ai envie de chocolat chaud !**

- **D'une glace ! **»

Ils rigolèrent doucement, et partirent dos à la fête. Le trajet se fit en silence. Mais Fuusuke était sûr qu'on pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

* * *

Dans la chaleur de l'appartement, ils jetèrent leurs manteaux sur le canapé et se ruèrent à la cuisine. Le garçon aux cheveux immaculés laissa son ami lui préparer une boisson chaude, cédant à son ton suppliant. Puis ils allèrent s'enfermer dans l'espace clos de leur chambre. Ils discutèrent longuement du concert tout récent, dérivant lentement de leur conversation initiale …

« **C'était très mignon ta prestation à la fin …**

- **Ta gueule.** » marmonna Fuusuke en faisant la moue.

Après un silence où Haruya ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer, Fuusuke lâcha ironiquement :

« **Et sinon tu as trouvé comment tu me prouveras ton amour ?**

-** Ahah, parce que j'ai encore de l'amour à te prouver, **répliqua l'autre dans un rire jaune.

- **Idiot … **»

Assis face à face, l'un appuyé contre le lit, et l'autre contre le mur, Fuusuke se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sur son visage pouvait se lire toutes les émotions négatives que pouvait ressentir un être humain. Son ami au tempérament de feu sembla regretter sa blague. Il se pencha en avant, et alla enlacer Fuusuke. Celui-ci se figea, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Haruya fourra son nez dans son cou, et rapprocha son visage pour l'embrasser. Mais le garçon du froid le repoussa, le regard décidé.

« **Écoute Haruya … **

- **Tu ne m'aime vraiment pas ?**

- **Non, ce n'est pas ça ! **

- **Alors quoi !? Je ne te comprend plus … **

- **Écoute … **

- **Tu veux faire un break ?**

- **Mais tais-toi !**

- **Explique-moi !**

- **JE T'AIME !** »

Et dans toute sa délicatesse, il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, histoire de le réduire au silence. Mais sa réplique eut un bon effet. Les yeux d'Haruya pétillèrent, et quand il recouvra la parole, il ne put que bégayer :

«** Tu l'as dis !** »

Fuusuke tira une moue, le visage plus pourpre que jamais, n'osant maintenant plus affronter son regard. Le rappeur rigola, avant de placer une main ferme derrière la nuque de son rival, et l'embrasser. Aucune chance de le repousser, cette fois. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Il ne se débattrait pas. Ils glissèrent au sol, et Haruya alla susurrer à l'oreille de Fuusuke :

« **Et oui, j'ai trouvé comme te prouver mon amour …** »

Il lui murmura autre chose, qui fit tourner au quart de tour le sang de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, qui poussa un cri d'indignation tandis que ses joues rougirent encore. Il mima de le frapper. Ils rirent à nouveau, et roulèrent au sol dans une bataille feinte.

Fuusuke n'avait qu'une leçon à retenir de tout ça.

Believe.


End file.
